Ultraman Story
; and | producer = Noboru Tsuburaya Kiyotaka Ugawa | writer = Yasushi Hirano | narrator = Yoshio Kanauchi | starring = Tarō Ishida | music = Toru Fuyuki Shunsuke Kikuchi | cinematography = | editing = | distributor = Tsuburaya Productions | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = $7 million | gross = $8.6 million | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} is a 1984 Japanese tokusatsu, superhero, and kaiju film directed by Koichi Takano and produced by Tsuburaya Productions. The film serves as a retelling of the events of the Showa Universe of the ''Ultraman franchise, and also provides an insight into the origins of Ultraman Taro. Plot The films opens with young Taro training, trying to hit moving targets with his specium beam. Meanwhile, on a faraway planet, Zoffy battles Tyrant. Later Antlar awakens in Baradhi. Ultraman arrives to battle him. Even later, Alien Borg attacks, and Ultraseven battles him in stock footage glory. The kaiju are defeated, while Taro continues to train. While training, he runs into Dokkun. The two of them come to a scuffle and the kaiju runs the ultra up a cliff. Mother of Ultra soon arrives and puts a stop to the fight. Father of Ultra arrives and the two explain to Taro that not all monsters are bad, and shows Taro stock footage of Eleking vs. Miclas. They take him into space and give him inspirational speeches. Taro later trains more and grows, battling flying saucers in space. He lets his guard down and talks with Ultra Father while Jack battles Twin Tail and Gudon in more stock footage. Father of Ultra tells Taro he must take his training more seriously before departing. He flies up with Mother of Ultra watching him. She and Father of Ultra talk about Taro as he trains. When Taro gets back he watches the story of Ultraseven. He then practices Ultra Psychokinesis. Father of Ultra arrives and explains to him how to use the skill which he completes successfully. The two then watch the story of Ultraman Jack and the other Ultra Brothers while he continues the training. While training out in space, Taro gets an ultra message. He goes to Father of Ultra, who tells him it is time for him to go to earth. Then they watch Alien Mefilas vs Ultraman, and how Mefilas said he'd return to earth. Eleking awakens, controlled by the alien. Taro flies to earth in his travel sphere and defeats the kaiju. The next day he defeats Mefilas as well. However, his training is not over; he must also learn Leo and 80's techniques. He then takes a sleep in a light shower and has a strange dream, in which a monster threatens him. Father of Ultra is disturbed by this, and tells him to begin his final training: absorbing dad's energy beam. If he can, he will become a super ultra. Meanwhile, on earth, 80 was battling Baltan. When the Baltan is destroyed, it calls out "Juda!" Father of Ultra and Taro are still training when they get 80's Ultra Sign. Juda has returned. Father of Ultra reveals he fought Juda 50,000 years ago, and that he was born from the distortions of space. In order to defeat him Father had to undistort the distortions. He says that the only reason he had enough energy for that was because of the training of his dad. Juda revives and sends Alien Hipporito to earth. Ace engages him but is turned to stone. Seven, Ultraman, Zoffy and Jack arrive, but are also turned to stone. Taro manages to absorb Father of Ultra's beam. Mother of Ultra brings news of the Ultra Brothers' fate to him, and he leaves to earth, telling Taro he still has some training to do. He sacrifices himself to revive Ace, who destroys Hipporito and revives his brothers. They take Father back to space. Taro manages to absorb Mother of Ultra's beam. Juda awakens and sends out Emmargo, and Taro goes to fight him. While Taro is battling the kaiju, Juda summons Grand King. The ultras see him coming and lure him to another planet. While the Ultra Brothers are completely decimated by Grand King, Father of Ultra awakens and says Taro is the only one able to defeat it. Mother of Ultra tells Taro this and he defeats Emmargo before he flies to the aid of his brothers. Mother of Ultra then tells them they must channel their energy into Taro's horns. They do so evolve Taro into a Super Ultra. In this form he easily defeats the monster but Juda vanishes. Taro and the fellow Ultra Brothers return to the Ultra Star where Father of Ultra has recovered. Cast * Tarō Ishida as Father of Ultra * Masako Ikeda as Mother of Ultra * Hiroya Ishimaru as Ultraman Taro * Masako Nozawa as Taro (child) * Yoshio Kaneuchi as Narrator Bibliography * * * * * Notes External links * Category:1984 films Category:Japanese films Category:Japanese-language films Category:Ultra Series films Category:Films scored by Shunsuke Kikuchi